


Have Yourself A Very Merry Christmas

by CaityLove



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-05
Updated: 2012-06-05
Packaged: 2017-11-07 00:16:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/424776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaityLove/pseuds/CaityLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erica and Callie decorate a Christmas tree…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have Yourself A Very Merry Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old fic I wrote years ago from the before Arizona era. I figured it was a good idea to post it here even if it is super old.

 

_  
Have yourself a merry little Christmas,  
Let your heart be light  
From now on,  
our troubles will be out of sight  
   
Have yourself a merry little Christmas,  
Make the Yule-tide gay,  
From now on,  
our troubles will be miles away.  
   
Here we are as in olden days,  
Happy golden days of yore.  
Faithful friends who are dear to us  
Gather near to us once more.  
   
Through the years  
We all will be together,  
If the Fates allow  
Hang a shining star upon the highest bough.  
And have yourself A merry little Christmas now._   
  
  
“Babe,” Callie’s voice called over Judy Garland’s voice as the Christmas   
song that was playing in the background started to fade in preparation for   
the next song.  She was perched precariously on top of a stool as she tried   
to reach the upper most braches of the brightly, multicoloured lit Christmas tree.

“Can you hand me that ornament?”   
  
With a bright ear-to-ear grin, Erica Hahn reached into the box that was   
resting on the floor, and pulled out the ornament Callie had indicated to.    
Chuckling, she held up the gaudy ornament Callie had meant in her priceless   
surgical hand.  The ornament was a bright pink bear with 2 red hearts on   
its white stomach that was sitting in a wreath, with a red bow.   
  
“Care bears, Callie?” she intoned as her passed the ornament along, their   
fingertips brushing lightly.  “Seriously? What are you, five?”   
  
Callie looked down at Erica from about a foot above her and pouted.  “Hey,   
don’t knock Love-A-Lot Bear there! She’s pretty cute.”   
  
Dangling the bear in front of her crystal blue eyes, Erica had to shake her   
head and laugh again.  “Whatever you say…” and handed her the ornament.  “I   
don’t even want to know how you knew the bears name.”   
  
“I know them all…” Callie told Erica brightly as she hung the Love-A-Lot   
Bear ornament on the Christmas tree.  Stepping carefully down off the   
step-stool, the raven haired beauty turned, with her hands placed defiantly   
on her waist, and faced the blonde. “And don’t you dare mock me for it.”   
  
“I would never dare!” Erica said, a small smirk playing across her soft,   
supple lips as she bent down and reached for the next ornament.  “What is   
this one called?”  From her well manicured fingers dangled another Care Bear ornament.

However, this one was a simple brown bear with a singled dark red heart on its stomach, 

a dark red Santa hat balanced on its head.   
  
“That is Tenderheart Bear, Obviously.” Callie told Erica as she took the   
ornament away from her loving girlfriend, her dark chocolate eyes narrowing   
as she carefully placed it on the tree.   
  
When she turned back, a third Care Bear ornament was shoved in her face, a   
giggling Erica barely even visible. “And this one?  Is it Gay Bear or   
something?” Erica quipped playfully, her blue eyes twinkling at Callie.    
The ornament in question was another bright pink Care Bear.  However,   
instead of having hearts on its stomach, a bright rainbow was printed. It   
looked like a mascot for the gay and lesbian community.     
  
Huffing, Callie snatched the so called ‘Gay Bear’ away from Erica, and held   
the ornament close to her heart.  “No.”  She crossed her arms, and stared at   
the group as she was slightly offended at Erica’s jibs.   
  
Nudging her best friend in the entire world with her shoulder, Erica caused   
Callie’s brown-eyed gaze to return to her blue one. With a loving grin, her   
hand worked its way into Callie’s tight grasp, and carefully acquired the   
care bear ornament.   
  
Silently, but never breaking Callie’s gaze, she hopped up onto the step   
stool and delicately placed the ornament on the most prominent branch.   
“There… beautiful..”  Her gaze on Callie intensified.  “Just like you…”   
  
Callie’s breath hitched slightly in her chest, as Erica stepped down and was level with her. 

“Its Cheer…  Cheer Bear.”   
  
“Like Christmas Cheer, eh?” Erica asked, her voice dropping an octave lower   
as she grabbed Callie by the waist and pulled her near. “I know you like as   
much cheer as possible…”  She trailed her hands up and down Callie’s sides,   
grazing the sides of her breasts tentatively.   
  
Her touch alone seemed to cause Callie to melt on the spot, thought was   
barely possible when Erica worshipped her.  Callie gasped softly, and   
attempted to nod in response.   
  
Erica grinned saucily before leaning in and whispering seductively, “Lots   
and lots of cheer….” She then proceeded to place light kisses along Callie’s jaw

line until she reached her lips.   
  
As Erica’s lips finally converged with Callie’s, the raven hair beauty awoke from her

stunned silence and responded to the blonde’s light kiss with hunger.  Nipping at Erica’s

bottom lip, her hand came up to carefully caress Erica’s face, while the other tangled itself

in the long, blonde tresses.   
  
“Erica…” Callie whimpered into her lovers mouth as Erica’s hands worked   
their way under her tight, red sweater. Touch, tease, prod, prick…      
Erica’s skilled hands worked Callie’s breasts, and before the Latina beauty   
knew what had occurred, she was being unwrapped.  Unwrapped like a delicate   
present on Christmas morning as Erica pulled the sweater over Callie’s head, and

dropped it out of sight.  The bra was soon to follow, as Erica mouth followed the

path her hands had left moments earlier.   She set a blazing trail of kisses from the

breasts, all the way until she had reached Callie’s navel.   
  
Erica grinned like a child on Christmas morning as she knelt before a half naked

Callie, who was bathed in the glow of multicoloured Christmas lights. Her beauty

still stunned the blonde bombshell sometimes, and often she felt undeserving. 

She felt like she deserved coal, when she had received a priceless diamond. But

she did indeed deserve this invaluable gem, even if Erica was unaware of her unparalleled worthiness.   
  
Running her hands along Callie’s jean clad legs, Erica pulled the gold   
zipper down and yanked them down.  As Callie kicked the garment off, Erica   
couldn’t help but giggle at her ‘unwrapped present’.  And it took a lot to   
reduce the cardio badass to giggles, but Callie seemed to be able make her   
laugh at every turn.   
  
“Now… THESE are cute…” Erica said as ran her hand over Callie’s mistletoe   
covered panties with the red word “NAUGHTY” on the butt. “But alas, they   
must go as well…”  With those words, Erica hooked her thumbs on Callie’s   
adorable little panties and tugged them down so they could be kicked away.   
  
Erica ran her hands lightly up Callie’s caramel legs, causing goose bumps

to materialize in her wake.  As she moved closer and closer to Callie’s warm

centre, her dark haired splendours’ breaths started to hitch in   
anticipation.  Erica’s ivory hands finally met Callie’s throbbing centre,   
and she smiled as she felt how dripping wet the younger woman had already   
become.   
  
Silently, she glanced up and met chocolate eyes clouded with arousal as she   
teasingly flicked her thumb over Callie’s clit. The response was immediate   
as Callie gasped loudly as the slow burning embers caused by Erica’s touch   
transformed into a full blown fire.  To keep her knees from buckling under   
Erica’s seductive touch, she tangled her hands through Erica’s blonde curls.   
  
Slowly and surely, Erica teased Callie’s outer folds before roughly   
inserting not one, but two fingers.   Erica smiled wickedly as Callie’s   
attempts to stay upright failed at the feel of Erica entering her, and the   
younger woman crumbled to the ground.  The Christmas tree, a mere few feet   
away from them, shook slightly as Erica barely caught the younger woman.   
  
Pushing her slick black curls away from Callie’s face with one hand, Erica   
started to pump her fingers in and out, her thumb circling Callie’s clit.   
Moaning in response, Callie started to ride Erica’s fingers, grabbing   
Erica’s fully clothed shoulder for support..   
  
Erica’s speed picked up, as she placed light kisses up and down Callie’s   
neck, encouraging her to let go, to allow her release.  “Ericaaaaaa….”   
Callie finally screamed as her inner walls contracted around Erica’s   
fingers, and she rode out her high.   
  
With one last shutter, a gasp for air escaped Callie’s lungs and she   
collapsed limp against Erica’s shoulder.  The older woman’s arms went around

Callie’s bare waist, holding her close for awhile.  
  
While Erica had always enjoyed the sex, it was truthfully the minutes  
afterwards that she had come to treasure.  The moments when Callie was in  
her most vulnerable, and in the blonde’s opinion, most gorgeous state. It  
was the state where the love between them was so strong, that it almost took on a physical form.  
  
Smiling softly at the darker woman, Erica whispered softly in Callie’s ear,  
“Merry Christmas, love.. I think you should always put up the Care Bear  
ornaments…  “

Callie beamed softly in response and whispered, “Wait till you see the star top…”   
  
And in the background, the radio still softly crooned as the two lovers  
basked in the colourful glow of the Christmas tree,   _“Have yourself a merry  
little Christmas let your heart be light from now on, our troubles will be  
out of sight…..”  
 _  
  
  
The end?


End file.
